Leg Locker Curse
by ridXwan
Summary: This story takes place during the first year (One shot)


**A/N: This story takes place during the first year when Harry had his first Quidditch match so read it and i don't own any Harry Potter stuff. **

**Leg Locker Curse**

'Locomotor Mortis!'

"That's how you do it Ron!"

Hermione, Ron and the shy Neville were practicing the Leg Locker Curse in an empty classroom while their friend, Harry Potter was busy practicing for the upcoming Quidditch match against the Slytherin. A threat from Professor Snape could mean trouble for their friend so they opted to learn the insufferable curse just to prevent any possible attack. Ron and Neville were having trouble learning it while Hermione already mastered it.

"It's hard, Hermione!" wailed Ron. "The only thing that's coming out of my wand is tiny spark."

"Then try harder!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh, you're not seeing Neville try any harder."

"That's because he did it already,"

"Oh yeah,"

Sometimes Ron just irked Hermione too much. She wondered how she became friends with this irritating guy. Though Malfoy was much of an irritating person that Ron, she did not leave with the Slytherin in the same tower. Perhaps it was because Halloween or perhaps it was she wanted to thank the red head and Harry and ended up becoming friends with them or perhaps Harry himself or perhaps she was happy to finally have friends though she expected girlfriends.

"Now concentrate again. Don't swish, don't flick, don't thrust, don't slam, just point. Remember we're doing this for Harry-"

She was cut off by the young boy. "Yeah, yeah, I got it for the tenth time, professor Snape is going to do something bad to Harry that is more despicable and cheating."

"Very well, now do it!"

"Locomoto Morty!"

Nothing came out of his wand. He laughed meekly, knowing his mistake of saying the wrong spell word. He chuckled apologetically at Hermione who face was flushed with anger.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said whilst still laughing goofily.

"It's Lo-co-MO-tor MOR-tis," she yelled the word and cast it on Ron.

"Bloody hell," he said as his feet were locked in that spell for the twentieth time of the day.

"Can't I go?" Neville interrupted them. Hermione let out a sigh and gazed at the bored looking Neville.

"Yes you can go but remember tomorrow," she said and the pudgy faced boy nodded and strode off the room. She faced back the confused looking boy.

"You let him off," Ron complained.

"He already mastered it,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Let's start from the beginning – again," she muttered the last part.

Hermione dispel the curse and Ron practiced it on her. The next nine try was the same result.

"I don't know what to do with you, Ron. You're hopeless," said Hermione, holding her head in agony.

"Hey, that hurts,"

"You deserve it," she glared and he backed away a bit.

"Er sorry,"

"Harry will be doomed tomorrow," she said, her body slumping down, a hand on her head. "We can't fail him, Ron."

Ron sensed something in her voice, like there was more than learning this curse. Ron thought a bit hard and somehow came to a conclusion. He grinned widely and slyly. His eyes glued to her. She noticed this sudden change in him.

"What are you grinning about? What's so funny?"

"You like him," he said simply with his flashy boyish grin.

"Like who?"

"Harry,"

"Of course I like him, he's my friend, my new friend," she said, and did not like where this was going.

"I know you do but maybe there something more you like him than a friend," he said slyly, taking a few steps towards her.

Her eyes went wide with realization. "I do not like him that way!" she pointed out, her cheeks have a tinge of pink though.

"Sure you do you won't admit it," he grinned cheekily.

"Shut up and do the spell, Ron! We got no time for this," she scolded.

"Aw c'mon Hermione, there is something that make you do this and force me and Neville to do this," he said haughtily.

"Please, Ron. Can we not change the subject and get back to our practice," she said still blushing.

"So you admit that you liked him,'

"Yes I liked him but not in the way you're saying,"

"Whatever... Locomotor mortis," somehow and someway he did it. Hermione was shocked for a moment and gazed at her legs that were locked together by the spell that Ron cast.

"I did it," he murmured.

"You did it," she said with a big appreciative smile.

"I did it," he jumped and danced in some form of victory. She giggled at his antics. He shouted 'I did it' over and over again.

"Ron calm down," she said but she did not want to stop his happiness.

"Wait till I used it on Malfoy and his gorillas!"

"You're not going to take away more points from the house. We have enough trouble from your brothers already," she scoffed.

"Right, right and you loved Harry,"

"That's right," she crossed her arm and blushed profusely when she realized what she said. Ron laughed with a bark.

"Hermione likes Harry! Hermione likes Harry! Harry and Hermione sit on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang whilst jumping around.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the top of her voice. She cast a leg locker curse and dispel herself.

He fell down hard.

She strode off in anger and embarrassment, leaving him lying down with his leg tied together.

"Hey Hermione wait, I'm sorry! Please help," he pleaded but was too late, she was out of the room. Though sad about his situation, he couldn't help but smile that he was right.

Hermione trudged down the corridor, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. Upon reaching the portrait, she met Harry who was tired and looking worn out. Her anger and embarrassment ebbed away when she saw him. She quickly went to him.

"Harry!" she greeted, her robes bellowing and her body movement were passives in a strange way.

Harry looked up at the source of the voice. "Hermione? I thought you were doing your work with Ron in the common room."

"Oh! Harry," she said, blushing a bit at his caring look. Maybe she did like him in some way. "Let's go inside you look tired, maybe some hot cocoa would do the trick."

"Yeah, Oliver is a slave driver," he said as he walked wearily through the portrait hole after Hermione said the password to the Fat Lady. "Where's Ron by the way?"

"Oh! He's got detention with Professor McGonagall," she said, she did not lie because she knew McGonagall will walk in on Ron because the class they were using were hers.

"Oh! Bad luck for him," he said and flopped down on the sofa. She sat next to him. Maybe in the coming years, she would hope there was something between them. Ron was right after all, but she was not going to give him a clue. As for now, she enjoyed just being side by side with him.


End file.
